


Coming of Age or Gene Soup

by AnitaB



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: But I fought to get them both old enough, F/M, Underage sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumba notices something that Lilo and Stitch haven’t put together yet.  Sometimes it’s very bad to have a bunch weird alien species all in one person. Lilo/Stitch ahead. Romantic, a touch smutty, and underaged.  But if you knew how hard I fought to get them both as old as they are, you’d understand. I own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth winning in a lawsuit.  So let’s get on with the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing around the topic

Title: Coming of Age or Gene Soup  
Author: AnitaB  
Author’s notes: Jumba notices something that Lilo and Stitch haven’t put together yet. Sometimes it’s very bad to have a bunch weird alien species all in one person. Lilo/Stitch ahead. Romantic, a touch smutty, and underaged. But if you knew how hard I fought to get them both as old as they are, you’d understand. I own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth winning in a lawsuit. So let’s get on with the story.

Coming of Age or Gene Soup  
By AnitaB  
Chapter one: Dancing around the topic

Somehow it made perfect sense that Jumba figured it out first. But unlike the last time, this wasn’t going to be nearly as easy to solve as building an alien machine from Nani’s kitchen or a miraculous return from the dead.

This was going to be complicated. 

And he didn’t even know it was starting, or what it was. //My poor little 626.\\\ 

It wasn’t going to be easy on young Lilo, either. Little girl, only fifteen, didn’t understand why Stitch had bitten the post-man and chased off no less than three paperboys this month.

By his calculations, no male from outside the family had gotten within ten feet of Lilo in over a week. Even among ohana males, only four year old Danny hadn’t been given at least one warning growl. 

And Jumba didn’t know what to do. But he needed to figure something out soon. 

Raising his eyes, Jumba looked out the window. Lilo was stretched out on the grass with a book. Stitch, after stalking the yard, had curled up across the back of her legs, one cheek resting on her ankle. One set of claws played lightly over the skin of her calf until she squirmed. 

“Stitch, that tickles.” 

From his desk, Jumba watched with a sense of foreboding as Stitch smiled and pounced, pinning her ankle with both hands as he licked every ticklish spot from her knee down. 

The sound of Lilo’s laughter tightened rather than relaxed his nerves. Closing all four eyes, Jumba buried his head in his hands. “There must be solution here. Evil genius must find it… and soon.”

000

Stitch was close. The smell leading him just as clearly as a map. Hula grass, coconut lotion and … Lilo. The crowd was making his nerves twitch with the urge to growl. Too many people. Too many smells. Too many of both between Stitch and his Lilo. He had to get to her or it would be too late. Faster, then. Shifting to all fours, Stitch hurried dog-style through grass skirts and leaf ankles. Three curtains and one “accidental” scratching of Myrtle’s leg later, he breathed in gratefully. Lilo… Stitch moved to her side and stood, taking the flower stem from his teeth.

“Stitch, you made it.” 

“Stitch not late. Very important to be here.” Careful claws slid the hibiscus flower behind her ear as their owner stared at her face. He had to give it to her before every competition. His Lilo always won wearing his flower. “You’ll be great.” 

“Thank you, Stitch.” He adored the smile she gave him until his eyes fell closed as Lilo leaned into his arms for a hug. Burying his nose in her hair, Stitch breathed deep and held her closer. //Smells so good...\\\ Before he knew what he’d done, the tip of his tongue flicked out for the barest taste of her skin. Coconut and vanilla. Only after she pulled back did Stitch realize the music had changed. “Oh, I’m next. You’d better go sit down.” 

Weakly opening his arms, he nodded. “Yes, Stitch go watch dancing.” Forcing himself to step back, Stitch watched her touch her lips with a smudge of shiny gloss. //Pretty Lilo…\\\ “Good luck,”

Trying to ignore the smell of her lingering on his fur, Stitch scurried back to the front row and stole young Danny from Nani’s lap. “Lilo next.” Burying his nose in a baby boy’s neck, he tickled tiny ribs with his claws, smiling as he wiggled and laughed.

“We’ll need more room in her trophy case.” David claimed Nani’s now free hand. “Guess I have remodeling work this weekend.”

“Only after you fix the dishwasher.” Nani tried for scolding, but the way she leaned into the arm around her shoulders sorta ruined the effort. 

“Nag, nag, nag.” David didn’t even try for the tone to match the words, just pulled his wife closer and nuzzled her neck. “Married me for free slave labor.” 

“Sh, Lilo’s on.” 

Dancing time. Stitch lifted his head, settling Danny on his knee. Nothing could make him miss seeing his Lilo dance. Nothing. Eyes locked to the stage, Stitch moved his claws away from tiny ribs as Lilo’s music started. //Pretty Lilo...\\\ 

Long, dark hair fell over a grass skirt. Leaf bracelets decorated softly rounded arms, drawing eyes, at least his, to the delicate lines her fingers drew in the air. 

The first graceful turn brought Lilo’s eyes to his face and a smile to her lips. His Lilo always smiled at him from the stage. But it was only the last few weeks that her smile had started… doing things to him. Things he couldn’t seem to control.

Like growling at Mr. Bubbles and chasing off the paperboy. She’d smiled at him when he brought the paper to the door. The postman hadn’t been as fast a runner. That patch of cloth was still under his pillow. Next to his goodness chart. His gradually dropping goodness level chart. The audience cheered and Stitch’s claws clenched at the sound of a guy’s whistle, digging into his palms. //So sorry, Lilo.\\\ Swallowing back a growl, he forced his claws open. Leaning down, Stitch whispered in Danny’s ear. “See pretty Aunt Lilo dance?”

“Aunt Lilo always dance pretty.” Danny said it in his patented, ‘don’t be ridiculous’ tone. “You know that, Unca Stitches.” A baby boy hand patted his wrist. “Shh, watch dancing.” 

Like he could stop. Even if Stitch tried. His beautiful Lilo. The time scurried by, his eyes helplessly following the soft lines of hands and hips. //Lilo…\\\ Her hair danced against her waist with each turn, each step. His hands twitched with the memory of how that hair felt gliding between his claws, the way her smell lingered in his fur for hours.

The dance was almost over. His Lilo would come to him soon. Eyes still on the stage, Stitch leaned down to Danny’s ear. “Go see Daddy?” Baby boy nodded, sliding off his knee to crawl over the bench and stretch full length across David and Nani’s laps. His favorite place to be.

And Stitch was about to be in his favorite place, Lilo’s arms. Her music ended and he was at the edge of the stage before the applause started, arms out. His Lilo held her hands out for three beats of his heart before she smiled and threw herself off the stage and into his arms. //My pretty Lilo,\\\ Soft hair slipped in his claws. Smooth skin rubbed his fur. Tiny fingers clenched behind his neck as her arms held him tight. //My Lilo.\\\ 

He caught her closer, arms tightening as he buried his nose into her neck. Lilo smelled so good, felt so good. 

Tasted so good. Stitch couldn’t help it. His arms pulled her closer as his lips opened for the coconut-vanilla of her skin. Her laughter shook her body in his arms. He loved her laugh.

000

He was watching her dance. His eyes never moved, not even when Stitch whispered in Little Danny’s ear and the baby crawled off his lap. Before she stopped moving, Stitch was at the edge of the stage. Before the applause started, he was smiling up at her and holding out his arms.

//Stitch,\\\ The second she could, Lilo ran to the edge of that stage to be caught up in his arms. Burying her face into the fur of his neck, she enjoyed the tight grip of his arms and the gentle slide of his claws in her hair.

Lilo loved the feeling of safety she got in his arms, locking her arms around his neck to keep the feeling a little longer.

His arms tightened, his cheek pressing against the skin of her throat. Then suddenly Stitch shifted and a cold, wet tongue slurped along her collarbone. It tickled but his arms were tight enough she couldn’t escape. Digging her nails into his shoulders, Lilo could only manage not to squirm as she helplessly laughed against his fur. When she squirmed, he’d just keep tickling her longer. Burying herself into his shoulder, Lilo felt the edge of his teeth and the brush of his lips against her neck before his claws moved to her ribs. And real tickling was about to start. “Stitch!” 

“Auntie Lilo,” A tiny terror wrapped himself around their legs, one arm clinging to her knee and the other fist hooked in Stitch’s leg fur. “Unca Stitches says you danced pretty.” His body wiggled between them, forcing Stitch’s arms open around Lilo’s waist to avoid crushing the little boy. Lilo felt a little chill come over her skin as he pulled back to look down at her baby nephew. The baby nephew who was now hula dancing around their feet, badly. “Dany wif us, Auntie Lilo.” 

Someone was about to bump into her, but Lilo knew it from the way Stitch’s lips curled back over his teeth and a low growl escaped him. But she was always forgot just how fast he moved. Before Lilo even managed to turn around, she found herself and Danny shoved behind a furry back that nearly vibrated with tension.

Some guy was standing less than a foot from where she had been standing, his hand out as if to touch her.

And Stitch was about to take that hand off, growling low and harsh in his chest. He’d never forgive himself if he really hurt someone. She wasn’t about to let him feel guilty and run off again. “Stitch,” Lilo flung both arms tight around his neck and crushed the flowers of her lei against his back. “Don’t, Stitch, please.” She held on tighter, like her weight could keep him back. She’d seen him pick up and throw cars before. But he wasn’t throwing her aside to get to the man. “Please, Stitch, just get me out of here.” 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the growl quieted and stopped. The muscles in his back softened and shifted against her skin. His head dropped, his lips brushing across the back of her hand. Suddenly he turned within the grip of her arms to sweep her knees out from under her, cradling her entire body against his chest. One furry hand reached down for Danny’s as Stitch locked eyes for a moment with the strange man and gave one more little growl.

Lilo found herself being carried away from the stage. Stitch kept her in his arms as he handed Danny off to his mother and sank down to the bench. Both those arms tightened around her waist as he buried his face against her shoulder. Breath, hot and ragged, ghosted across her skin. 

He was shaking. And that more than anything else, scared her. Stitch was shaking and holding on like someone was going to steal her away. But Lilo wasn’t going anywhere. “Stitch?” His arms just squeezed her tighter. “I’m here, Stitch. What happened? What’s wrong?” 

“Stitch wrong.” He lifted his head finally and let her see classic Stitch guilt all over his face. “Stitch wrong, Lilo. So sorry.”

He tried to bury his face into her shoulder. But Lilo needed to see him, and have him see her. She caught his face in her hands and forced him to meet her eyes. “No, Stitch, you’re not wrong.” Stitch didn’t believe her, she could see it in the flinch of his shoulders and the drop of his eyes. “Look at me, Stitch. Something is happening to you but you are not wrong. You’re my best friend.” She watched a little bit of relief, of belief in his eyes and her breathing got just a little bit easier. 

“Lilo,” His arms tightened again, his face buried into her hair, but it felt different, safe. Stitch was holding her now, not shaking or hiding. “My Lilo,” 

“I’m here, Stitch.” Lilo breathed a relieved sound into his shoulder. “Why did you growl at that guy?” 

“He tried to touch you.” His claws trailed through her hair.

Something, some pattern was starting to make sense. “And chasing the paperboy?”

“Flirted with you.” His cheek fur tickled her shoulder.

“And biting the postman?”

Stitch gave a short, satisfied laugh and dragged his chin over her skin. “Smiled at you and ran slow.” 

He’d even growled at David and Jumba lately and only near her. 

Jumba… Jumba could help. He’d written Stitch’s genes, he should be able to figure it out. “Come on, Stitch, we need to see Jumba and Pleakley.” His arms tightened then opened, letting her climb off his lap. His hand caught hers, claws delicately sliding between her fingers. 

“Stay close, Lilo.” She watched his eyes slide away from hers and helplessly moved closer. Her Stitch needed her and she was here. //My Stitch,\\\

“I’m here, Stitch, I’m here.” Lilo wrapped herself around his arm, giving him and herself the comfort of skin against fur.

He pressed even closer against her side as they walked back to the house on the way to Jumba’s lab out back. Stitch didn’t let go the whole way.

000


	2. A Change of Plans

Coming of Age or Gene Soup  
By AnitaB  
Chapter two: A change of plans

Lilo wasn’t close enough. With her hand in his, her body pressed against his side, her scent lingering all over his fur, Stitch still needed her closer. Stitch wanted her in his arms, wanted her against his chest, wanted the taste of her skin on his tongue. //Pretty Lilo, my Lilo.\\\ 

“Ready, Stitch?”

//No.\\\ Her hand touched his chest and her eyes looked worried into his. All he could do was nod. “Stitch ready.” He was less ready as her hands left his chest and fingers cold by letting go to reach for the door.

“Jumba? Pleakley?” The knob clicked in her hand as the door opened. “Anyone home?”

“Come in, come in, little girl.” 

Lilo led the way in, trailing Stitch by the hand, heading straight for Jumba’s counter. And for Jumba. Stitch felt a growl start climbing the back of his throat. For just a moment, every muscle in Stitch’s body tensed to pick Lilo up and carry her back out of the room. And away from any other male. Stitch fought every instinct and succeeded, halfway. An arm curled Lilo’s waist and spun her behind him. Stitch kept her pinned to his back with all four arms and looked up at Jumba with wide eyes. “Stitch broken, dangerous to Lilo. Need help.” 

“Stitch, you’re not dangerous.” Lilo’s voice made his muscles tighten even more, then her arms slid around his neck. Her body cuddled closer making his eyes clench and his every nerve strain for more contact. 

Jumba just watched, but he took two big steps back with his eyes on Stitch’s face. Just that extra few feet let Stitch open his grip a little. His mind raced but only one answer made sense. “Jumba knew. Jumba knew Stitch broken.” Stitch turned in Lilo’s arms and pointed one claw at the ground under her feet. “Lilo stay right here.” He waited through her arched eye brow and folded arms, eventually she nodded. “Good Lilo,” Stitch leaned close and rubbed his cheek against hers and pulled away. 

Now he crossed to Jumba with a growl low in his throat. “What wrong with Stitch? Jumba, help us.” Stitch fought the urge to scratch Jumba, fisting his claws together and tilting his head back. “Please help.” 

“Oh, 626, you are not broken, just growing up.” Jumba sank to his knees and rested one big hand on the top of Stitch’s head. “Not my evil, little monster anymore.”

Stitch rubbed against those fingers even as his shoulders dropped and his hands shook. “What Stitch becoming?”

“When I start out to make little 626, I get genetic material from many different creatures, claws from here, teeth from there.” Jumba tilted Stitch’s chin up. “Some creatures had genes tied together.” He could see that Stitch wasn’t comforted by this and decided to cut to the chase a little faster. “Earth wolves mate for life, yah?” With the nod of Stitch’s head, Jumba continued. “Well, so do you. The tetradownian nictari that I used for your second arms and back spines marked their lifemates with a bite on the neck.” 

The confusion on that little face eased just a bit. “Lilo my … lifemate?”

“Yeah, when Lilo started to become woman, she set off your mating instinct.” Jumba put an arm around Stitch’s shoulders. “Until you bite her, you can’t let any other males close.” 

Stitch felt the words sink in. Smooth skin, soft hair, her scent in his fur. He felt his claws fist and his jaw clench. //My mate, my Lilo.\\\ 

In his mind he saw it. Lilo in his arms; her arms around his neck and his claws in her hair. His teeth in her skin and her scream in his ears. //No,\\\ “Can’t, Jumba, can’t bite, can’t mate, can’t hurt my Lilo!” Jumba reached out for him, but there was no comforting him now. Stitch could hear Lilo’s voice filled with pain and fear. He could see the way she would look up at him, dark eyes afraid… of him. “Can’t hurt my Lilo. Can’t ever.” 

Big hands tried to stop him, but he was too fast for the evil genius. Stitch ducked under those fingers, used all four arms to scurry over the floor and out into the trees behind the house. Somewhere behind him, Stitch heard Lilo call out his name. But in his head, it sounded more like she wanted to get away from him than to bring him back. 

Stitch could taste it, could taste her skin and blood on his tongue. He wanted it. He wanted the bite, wanted a kiss. Wanted every smooth, soft curve of her body pressed tight against his fur. Wanted her arms holding him closer. 

But that wasn’t what he would get if he let her in arm’s length. If Stitch laid one claw on her right now, he would hurt her. His Lilo would push him away. She would be afraid and in pain. Stitch would die first, die before he hurt his Lilo. 

Claws bit into the bark of a palm tree and the next thing he knew he was clinging to the very top of the trunk and staring out over the ocean. It would be easy. All he would have to do is walk down to the beach and keep going. The waves would close over his head and his Lilo would be safe. 

Stitch was calm as he climbed back down the tree, quiet as he started walking towards the beach where David and Lilo had first taught him to surf. It was time to go…

000

Lilo called out his name, just a few feet behind him as he ran out of Jumba’s lab to disappear into the trees. His shoulders flinched at the sound of her voice but he didn’t turn. She knew that body language. It was beyond classic Stitch guilt into something that scared her more than anything else ever had. That figure moving faster than she could follow had pulled her out of alien prison cells before and she’d never in her life been this scared. 

Stitch was going to do something stupid if she didn’t stop him. And for that… she needed Jumba’s information. “Jumba!” Lilo turned back into the lab to find the scientist on his knees on the floor with his head in his hands. “Jumba, I need to help Stitch and you need to help me.”

“Sweet little girl, situation is impossible. Only 626 can help 626.” He lifted his head, as if the expression on his face was going to convince her that he was right. //Bullshit,\\\ 

“No, Jumba. We are helping him. I’m not losing Stitch, not again, not now, not ever. So you have to tell me what to do.” He wasn’t reacting fast enough and Lilo’s nerves were already strained to the breaking point. “Now, Jumba. Start talking and cut to the plan.” 

The big alien gave her a long, considering look, like he was trying to see through her down to her genes. //Nope, buddy, I’m determined down to the core.\\\ Lilo crossed her arms over her ribs and actually tapped one set of little toes against his floor. “I’m listening, but you’re not talking enough. What does Stitch need?” 

“Little girl, Stitch needs you. You are becoming woman and it is making my little 626 grow up too.”

“I heard that part. Tell me about this claiming he needs to do. How do I get him to do that? What does he need to do?” He reacted with a bit of surprise and Lilo just wasn’t having it. She stomped her foot twice and hit him hard as high on his body as she could reach. Somewhere in the ribs. “Tell me so I can go help him.”

“If you get him to claim you, there is no going back. Stitch will kill any man who touches you romantically once you are his lifemate.” Jumba rested one big hand on the top of her head with a concerned but more hopeful look. “Little girl must be sure about this. Is like marriage, big decision.” 

Lilo glanced out the window at the trees Stitch had disappeared through. She needed him. She needed him and he needed her. Lilo couldn’t go a day without his arms around her, or his fur on her skin. She remembered the glide of his tongue over her skin and the feel of his claws in her hair. The solid strength of his body at her side or in her arms. Stitch was hers and she was his. No one was going to get in the way of that. Not now, not in ten years. Not ever. That sounded like a big enough commitment to her. Lilo rested both hands on Jumba’s arm and looked up into his eyes. “I know that, Jumba. Now what do I do?” 

He smiled the widest grin she’d ever seen on his face. Jumba didn’t look like that even after blowing things up. “Good. Stitch needs to bite you, hard enough to leave a mark, on neck. If you were a tetradownian nictari too, you’d bite him back in same place. It will hurt, little girl. Needs to draw blood. Until you carry his mark, Stitch will have to guard you against any male who might claim you before he could. He won’t be able to stop himself from hurting anyone who is a danger to you or his right to you.” Jumba gave her a quick, fierce hug that lifted her off her feet. “Go quickly, I fear what my little 626 will do right now.”

“Thank you, Jumba. I’ll bring him home safe. I promise.” 

Lilo dashed out the door the second his arms opened, running through the trees to the sound of Jumba’s shout of “Good luck,” 

Jumba was right. Stitch was a danger to himself right now. But where would she find him? He couldn’t be shot. He had actually been run over by a semi-truck before and not even had a headache. He was way too thick skinned to hurt himself in the more obvious ways. Her blood went cold when she realized exactly what he could do to hurt or kill himself. And it would be easy. 

“Damnit, Stitch!” She kicked up the speed to run as fast as she could towards their favorite bit of beach. If Stitch drowned before she got to him, Lilo was going to kick his stupid furry ass when she dragged him back from the afterlife. Again. He had no right to leave her like this, no damn right at all. Stitch was hers, Damnit and she needed him. “Stitch! Where are you?” Lilo was three steps onto the beach when she saw him standing at the edge of the waves with his toes just touching the wet sand. She was going to kill him if he put one god-damned foot into the water. “Stitch! Stop!”

She would get to him in time. There was just no other option. Lilo saved her breath and put on a final burst of speed to crash into his furry chest as he turned at the sound of her voice. “Lilo, no.”

Determination filled every muscle in her body and she found herself kneeling on his lower set of arms as her hands pinned his upper arms above his head. He could throw a car but he wasn’t throwing her off until she’d gotten what she wanted. “What the hell are you thinking, Stitch? You know you sink like a rock.” 

He raised pain filled eyes to her face and it wasn’t a physical hurting. Stitch was torturing himself, trying to kill himself out of fear of hurting her. //Damnit, Stitch, I’m yours! Don’t you get that?\\\ His shoulders shrugged despite her entire weight pinning his hands. “Stitch knows.”

“Well, Stitch knows something else too.” She had him pinned, but how to get him to bite her… Lilo leaned down and kissed him full on the lips to the sound of his gasp. His body froze under hers, every single muscle tight and still as he fought not to respond. //Nope, Stitch, you’re mine and I want you.\\\ His fur brushed her chin as she tilted her head, licking and nibbling her way across his lower lip. A soft, hesitant little growl climbed his throat and she pushed him a little further. With a little growl of her own, Lilo teased his lips open to touch the tip of her tongue against his. Now he responded, finally kissing her back with a wealth of need. 

Lilo raised her head, smiling as he fought her grip to follow her lips up a few inches with a helpless sound on his lips. It was her name. “My Lilo,” //That’s it, my Stitch.\\\ 

“That’s right, my Stitch, your Lilo. I’m yours and you’re mine.” She couldn’t resist the heat on his face, closing the gap to let him reach her lips for a quick deep kiss. But she managed to keep it short. “So what are you going to do about it?”

000

000


	3. Saving the Day

000  
Coming of Age or Gene Soup  
By AnitaB  
Chapter three: Saving the day

He’d been so close. So close to saving Lilo from him, to saving himself from that pain and fear on her face. Then every inch of his body felt the heat of her skin as she barreled into his chest and pinned him beneath her grip. “Lilo, no.” 

She didn’t listen, just shifted her hips against his racing heart and knelt on his lower hands. Her grip tightened on his other wrists and there was no way to escape without hurting her. //No, can’t hurt my Lilo.\\\ He bathed in the heat of her concern as she yelled at him, treasured the scent of her skin and the fire of her eyes. Stitch fought to keep all of that out of his eyes when he raised his head to argue with his precious Lilo. “Stitch knows.” 

Her anger went even hotter and he didn’t even have time to hear her words before his Lilo shut down his brain with a hard, simple kiss right on his mouth. Stitch froze. //Lilo…my Lilo… kissing me.\\\ His Lilo was so close, so warm against him. She smelled so good, her hair falling around his face. Soft lips touching his, pressing and licking and biting him. So good. And sweet? Her skin was coconut and vanilla on his tongue every time he licked her. But what would she taste like in a kiss? He was growling as he fought to keep his mouth shut and not let her take this further. If Lilo broke his control, he was going to hurt her. Stitch knew that. 

And then his Lilo growled. The vibration of that little sound made every inch of his body beg to give in to her. Lilo wanted more and she was determined. When that warm sweet little tongue reached his, Stitch lost an edge of his control, helplessly losing himself in the sweet warmth of her mouth.

And she pulled away. Now he fought her grip on his wrists. //My Lilo, want more, want kisses.\\\ 

The smile on her face told him he’d spoken some of it, not just thought it. “That’s right, my Stitch, your Lilo. I’m yours and you’re mine.” Every single nerve in his body warmed at her claiming of him. Every single inch of his body pressed closer to the heat of hers. And then she gave him another kiss, a fast deep taste of heaven in the stroke of her tongue against his. But his Lilo pulled back far, far too soon. “So what are you going to do about it?”

He was going to kiss her, kiss her and run his claws through her hair and wrap his arms tight around her and never let go again. “Lilo, please.” Stitch twisted his wrists in her hands, tried to free his hands from their place under her knees. But Lilo just shook her head and leaned harder into her hold on him. 

“Nope, Stitch. I need to hear it. Tell me what you want, my Stitch, tell me what you need from me.” Her breath teased his lips, just out of his reach. “Tell me, Stitch, and I’ll give it to you.”

Lips, skin. Sweet smelling hair, warm curves pressing close. His teeth needed to sink into her skin until her blood was a sweet taste on his tongue. //No, can’t bite, can’t mate, can’t hurt you.\\\ He stopped fighting her grip, laying back and fisting his claws into the sand. “No, Lilo. Stitch can’t. Can’t hurt you, my Lilo. Can’t claim you, can’t bite you.”

Her face softened in the instant before she leaned down and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. Stitch was helpless before her taste and her warmth, instantly lost. “Stitch,” then she pulled away from his lips and kissed her way down his fur to his neck. “Don’t you want to be mine?” Another brush of her lips caught his breath in his throat. “Don’t you want me to be yours?” This time it was a kittenish little lick up his collarbone, just like any number of times he’d licked her. “Don’t you want to claim your lifemate?” 

He got her name to his lips and his claws buried in his own palms in the half second before his Lilo sank her teeth into his fur, digging deeper to reach the skin just over his pulse. Every inch of his body felt it. His lifemate was claiming him, was sinking her teeth into his skin in a deliberate marking. She wasn’t going to manage to bleed him, but his instincts, his genes didn’t feel any difference. //Mine, my Lilo, my mate.\\\ Every cell, every fiber of his being demanded the soft, sweet curve of her throat between his teeth, thirsted for the taste of her blood on his tongue. He howled her name, still fighting his body to hold still. Stitch could break her hold on him easily. But if he moved even one inch, he’d have her on her back in the wet sand and her skin in his teeth. //Can’t, can’t hurt you, please.\\\ 

“Well, Stitch?” She licked his neck right over her mark before she lifted her head and smiled at him. When Lilo leaned down for another kiss, he could taste his skin on her teeth, on her tongue. It tasted so good. Stitch licked his way deeper into her mouth, growling low in his throat at the taste of her bite. It was so good, but it wasn’t enough. Especially when she took her lips away. “Don’t you want to claim me back, my Stitch? Don’t you want to bite me?” Lilo tossed her hair back over her shoulder and leaned low to put that smooth, beautiful line of her flesh close to his face. “Don’t you want your mark on me?” 

He was growling helplessly. Stitch could see her pulse racing under the skin of her throat. Her body pressed closer to his chest, pushing the arched line of her neck that much closer to his teeth. “Lilo, my Lilo. My mate.” He was going to do it, going to sink his teeth into her throat until he could taste her blood on his tongue. But not yet. If he didn’t want to hurt her, there was a little something he could do about it. “Hold on tight, my Lilo.”

Twisting his lower arms free of her knees, he wrapped them tight around her waist and got to his feet. She released his wrists and wrapped both arms around his neck as he carried her up the beach and into the undergrowth past the trees. “Stitch?”

“Can’t hurt you, Lilo. But going to bite you.” He sank to his knees in a patch of thick grass, still cradling her in all four of his arms. “Trust me, my Lilo?” 

She nodded, burying her face under his chin to kiss and lick her mark in his neck. “I trust you, my Stitch. Make me yours.” 

It took all his willpower to keep his grip on her gentle at the light scrape of her teeth over his skin and the complete faith she had in him. “My Lilo, mine.” Stitch forced his arms open, to lay her gently on her back in the leaves. Her hair spread out behind her and his claws itched to stroke through it. She was his, wanted to be his. He had every right to bury his hands and his face in her hair and breathe in the smell of her skin. “So beautiful,” Stitch lowered himself into her open arms and fisted two hands into her hair as the other two slid around the smooth line of her waist. She felt so good in his arms. “So perfect, my Lilo.” 

000

He’d agreed. He wasn’t fighting or running or hiding, or walking into the damn ocean anymore. Stitch was laying her down in the leaves and lying in her arms with every line of his body shaking and pulling her closer. “So perfect, my Lilo.”

His claws tickled on their way around her waist and through her hair. His lips touched her neck and every inch of her body felt it. His teeth in her skin would mean that he was safe, that he was hers. She was his forever as soon as his teeth sank into her skin. Any pain would be worth it, without question. “Please, Stitch, bite me.”

Stitch licked over her pulse with a soft growl and pulled back. “No, Lilo. Not yet.” Furry hands cupped her face and his lips stopped so close to hers that she was the one growling gently. “Want to make you feel good, first. Less pain.” She was clinging to his wrists trying to get high enough for the kiss when he leaned down to give it to her. Now he was really kissing her, not just letting her kiss him. Stitch wanted this as badly as she did. And this felt so good. Strong arms pulled her closer along the fur of his chest as he deepened this delicious kiss. One strong hand cupped her knee, sliding up the outside of her leg between the leaves of her hula skirt. Her heart raced at the stroke of his palm and the edges of his claws up the lines of her thigh. “So soft, my Lilo. So warm.” 

“Stitch, please,” She needed him closer, needed more of him against her skin. Lilo fisted both hands in the fur of his back and dragged his lips back to hers. //More, Stitch, more kisses.\\\ He growled at the stroke of her tongue along his, his claws tightening at the edge of her hips even as his other hands angled her head for depth. He tasted so damn good. Her body arched against his chest and then she started trembling. When her leg had curled around his hip for leverage, it dragged his fur against the sensitive skin high on the inside of her thigh. “Ah… St… Stitch…”

“Yes, Lilo?” His voice was normal. How dare he sound so calm when she was dying to rub her body over every inch of his. When she was helpless before his kiss and the warmth of his fur. Lilo wrapped both legs tight around his waist, tilted her chin down for the right angle, and sank her teeth as hard as she could into his neck. She felt weirdly satisfied as every inch of his body arched and trembled just as hard as hers and his hips pressed even tighter between her legs. “Lilo! My Lilo!” She loved it when he growled her name. 

“Yes, Stitch?” She didn’t quite manage normal, but she didn’t hear all the heat in her voice that she was feeling. Lilo called that a win. She wasn’t going to win for long by the dark smile on his lips as he leaned over her. One set of claws left her thigh to move between them to drag the fur on his knuckles over her underwear. Lilo found his shoulder in her teeth as every inch of her body pushed her hips into his hand. She could feel his fur through the cloth and she wanted…needed the smooth warm slide of fur against the most sensitive skin on her body. Weakly dragging her teeth from his skin, Lilo arched into his fingers and pleaded breathlessly. “Stitch, please…touch me…please.”

He smiled against the bare line of her shoulder, licking along her collarbone as his claws gently slid past the fabric. Then he was breathless, panting into the line of her neck as he ever so carefully rubbed his knuckles up and down without the fabric in the way. “Oh, sweet Lilo.” She barely heard him with every nerve in her body focused completely on the feel of his fur… right… there. His lips found hers and the kiss was as rough as his claws were gentle between her thighs. “My Lilo, my mate.” Stitch licked and nibbled his way up and down her throat as he pressed one finger slowly inside her. 

Something… something was building inside her. And it had everything to do with the furry strength of his body over hers, the sweet warmth of his mouth on her skin, and the gentle stroke and exploration of his claws against and inside her. Another touch, another kiss, another stroke and that something spilled over. “Stitch!” Only when every muscle in her body went tight and trembling, only when she yelled his name, did Stitch finally sink his teeth into the skin of her neck hard enough to draw blood. It didn’t hurt. With all the other sensations flooding her body, Lilo barely felt the bite at all. 

When her eyes finally opened and her breath slowed back down, Lilo could feel the long, slow, soothing stroke of his tongue over and over the bite mark in her throat. She could feel the fur warm against so much of her skin and the stroke of four strong hands over her back, waist and hips. “Lilo?”

The little bit of fear in his voice was also there in his face when he lifted his head to meet her eyes. Lilo wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed close against every inch of his body. “I’m fine, Stitch, I’m safe and I’m yours.” Relief washed through the body over hers and she was wrapped even tighter in strong muscles and soft, warm fur. His smile sent the last worry out of her nerves and by the time his lips reached for hers, Lilo was helplessly laughing into their kiss. 

Stitch lifted her up against his chest and bounced her in his arms. Lilo was laughing and clinging to his shoulders when his hands cupped her face and his claws ran through her hair. “Thank you, Lilo. Thank you, my sweet Lilo. My pretty mate.” Strong arms slowly lowered her down his body until his lips reached hers. Nothing felt better in the whole world than the sweet, confident claim in Stitch’s kiss and the slide of his fur on her skin.

When his lips finally left hers, Lilo was breathless and standing only because of the strong grip of his arms around her. Her legs weren’t working at all. Resting her forehead against his, Lilo smiled and ran her fingers through his fur. “I promised Jumba that I’d bring you home safe. We should go.” 

Even the idea of her being near a non-biological male didn’t put any tension into the arms around her. Stitch was more relaxed than he’d been in weeks, maybe months. “Come with Stitch.” Intertwining their fingers, he kissed the back of her hand and led the way through the trees back towards the house.

000

Never in his life had he been so relieved to see blood. Jumba felt his every nerve relax when his eyes locked on the pair walking slowly out of the trees. Little girl had a perfect imprint of teeth on her throat as she walked hand in hand with his little 626, both were smiling and laughing. 

Jumba found himself laughing as well as he moved to meet them at the lab door. “Stitch? Little girl?”

“Look who I found, Jumba. The idiot thought he was going for a swim.” Lilo smiled and half-glared at Stitch, who merely ducked his head and lifted the back of her hand against his lips. It was then that Jumba noticed that Lilo was standing less than ten feet from his toes and Stitch wasn’t growling.

“I see our little 626 has come to senses, yah?” 

Stitch reacted, but not with the growling or biting that was his current norm. He grinned, released Lilo’s hand, and nodded his head. “My Lilo, hug Jumba.” 

Lilo hadn’t been this relaxed in days either. She smiled and stepped forward and wrapped her arms tight around his neck as he bent down to return the hug. 

Stitch didn’t even flinch, didn’t growl or clench his hands or anything. Stitch’s little girl was in the arms of another male, one not related to her by blood. “It worked.” Jumba squeezed her even tighter at the sound of her words. “Thank you, Jumba. Thank you for my Stitch.”

“Little girl most welcome.” Jumba set Lilo on her feet and brushed her hair behind her ear. “Thank you for saving 626.” Then Jumba reached out one big arm and dragged Stitch into a hug. “No more running, my little monster. You hear me?” 

“Stitch hears you.” His little monster hugged him back tightly before pulling back and reclaiming Lilo’s hand. They were safe and together. Jumba had hoped for nothing more. The last tight nerve in Jumba’s back completely unwound. 

“Good. This perfect solution.” Now it was Lilo and Stitch both laughing and it sounded very good. 

The end.  
000


End file.
